Erudite turned Dauntless the story of Kathrine Marie
by catnip851
Summary: A year after Tris is initiated, there was no war. No one died besides Al. This will switch from Kathrine/Rose to Tris' POV's. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I decided that I am going to write a story for Divergent. Please let me know and if you have any criticism please PM me. Thank you. Please read and review!**

I was born an Erudite. But I of course hate them. I would rather be Candor, Amity, Abnegation but I would really love to be Dauntless. I don't like to learn...I guess that is part of the reason why don't like Erudite. I don't really have any reason as to why I don't like them. I just don't. So when the choosing ceremony comes in a week I am planning on transferring to Dauntless and to be quite honest I am really excited.

**Choosing Ceremony**

I walk up to the stage, cut my hand and drip my blood in the Dauntless bowl. My blood sizzles on the rock that it fell on. " Dauntless!" A man yells. I walk down toward the Dauntless. I smile at the Dauntless girl who stands up to give me her seat. " I'm Tris. Welcome to Dauntless." She says to me smiling. " Nice to meet you Tris." I tell her sitting down.

A boy next to me starts to stare at me. I ignore him and then he taps me on the shoulder, startling me I squeal grab his arm twist him around and put his arm behind his back. Everyone is staring at us. The Dauntless start laughing. " Do no ever scare me or touch me or I swear you will get punched and hurt a lot." I tell him in my most menacingly. I let go of him roughly and smile slightly. " I thought Erudite didn't punch or hurt people." The boy says.

" I just transferred smart ass." I tell him grinning.

" Okay good point. I'm Uriah" He says grinning back at me.

" I'm Rose" I tell Uriah.

" Looks like I made a new friend" Uriah says smiling at me.

" Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. You never know." I tell him grinning. Maybe I did really make a new friend.

**Author's note: Sorry this is so short. Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who are favorited and followed me! I would really love some more reviews though! Now here is the next chapter! **

" Who wants to jump first?" Tris asks.

" I do" I say stepping forward. Tris nods as I step forward and climb on the ledge and without a second thought I jump. I scream as I fall my arms spread out to the side of me. When I land in the net I start laughing. I feel myself nearly roll off the net. A man who looks to be about 18 or 19 years old helps me get off the net. " What is your name?" He asks me.

" Rose" I say breathless.

" First jumper Rose!" The man yells. I hear whoops and clapping from people all around me.

I move to the side of the room and watch everyone take turns jumping off the ledge and the man who I finally know as Four yelling every single one of the jumpers names, and soon Tris and Uriah jump from the ledge together laughing and screaming. I smile. '_This is going to be so hard but so much fun' _I think to myself.

" This is the chasm. Don't fall in, because if you do then you won't be coming back out." Tris tells my group. I grin and follow Tris and the rest of my group to our sleeping quarters...That is when my smile drops. I groan. " You have got to be kidding me!" I mutter, looking around at all of the beds.

" What did you say Rose?" Tris asks.

" I said you have got to be kidding me!" I tell her louder than before.

" If you think this is ridiculous wait till you see the bathrooms." Tris tells me smiling and turning around to show us the bathrooms. I glare at her back and follow everybody into the bathroom. My mouth drops open when I see the toilets a few feet apart and the showers about twenty feet away from the toilets. Each shower is three feet apart. My mouth manages to fall open. " Dauntless are officially crazy." I mutter.

I hear the girl beside me laugh. I turn to her. " what?" I ask, studying the brown haired, olive skinned girl candor girl. " You seem more Abnegation than Erudite." She tells me.

" That's because I hate Erudite and I tested Abnegation and Dauntless." I tell her.

" How the hell did you mange that?" She asks.

" My tester, Tori said that it is normal to get to factions." I tell her.

" Oh...I'm Melissa by the way." She tells me sticking her hand out.

" Rose" I say shaking her hand. I smile as I turn back to Tris. I made another friend... For once in my life I am among my own kind. I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been super busy because school is almost finished! I am also making a fan movie for The Hunger Games so I have to cast people for that. So like I said I am super busy. Anyway I really want 5 people to review before I update. **

" I'm home Tris!" I hear Tobias yell.

" In the bathroom! Be right out!" I yell "Shit! I have to hide this! Where would Tobias not look?" I whisper to myself. I throw my pregnancy test in my pads box knowing that Tobias would never look in there. I stand up, looking in the mirror. I brush my hair out at put some black eye liner on so that I don't look so afraid or surprised. I don't want to give my pregnancy away before I get to talk to Christina. I walk out of the bathroom. " Hey Tobias. I will be back in an hour Christina called and said that she needed to talk to me." I lie. I give him a kiss.

" Okay, love you. Be careful." Tobias says kissing me. I rush out of our apartment and to Christina and Will's. I knock on the door. Christina opens it with Will on her tail. " What's up Tris?" Christina asks. " I need to talk to you and Will." I say looking at the two people that are like my brother and sister. " Okay..but I'm not giving you anymore sex advice." Christina tells me. I let out a sigh.

" You promised you wouldn't say anything out that in front of anyone...but whatever...I'm pregnant" I tell them. " And I don't know how to tell Tobias." I tell them.

" Well you did just tell me." I hear Tobias say. I turn around and see Tobias grinning at me.

" Are you okay with it? I mean a baby?" I ask him. Tobias comes up to me.

" Of course I am, I could never be so happy! I love you so much, Tris" Tobias tells me kissing me. I kiss him back. " Get a room!" Christina yells throwing a crushed up piece of paper at Tobias and I. I look at her and smile. " Whatever. Tobias we should probably go make a doctors appointment." I tell him. " Okay come on." Tobias says and we head out the door.

We are almost to the doctors office when we here an explosion. I hear screams from all around us. Tobias looks at me we both take off running towards the explosion.


End file.
